


Circle You, Circle You: Kagome, Kagome

by Ketakoshka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Child Abuse, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort never existed. After all if Tom Marvolo Riddle was murdered before he became an adult, there would never be one.  Harry, orphaned by a freak accident, lives with his godfather and Remus on the edge of a muggle woods where Wool's Orphanage is. If only Harry had listened to the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Orphan Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based partly off of Kagome, Kagome by Vocaloid

_**Newspaper clip from October 26** _ _**th** _ _**, 1933:** _

_**A boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, 7, was found beaten to death in Wool's Orphanage on October 23** _ _**rd** _ _**. No suspects were named, but the police force believes that it was an accident on the children's behalf. No punishments were put on the kids.** _

_**Riddle is to be cremated on October 31** _ _**st** _ _**.** _

Prologue: Orphan Boy

No one loved Tom Marvolo Riddle. That much was obvious. There was something so wrong with the boy but no one could pinpoint what exactly. It could have been the way he would keep snakes as companions, speaking to them in subtle hisses. Perhaps it was the way he shied away from the adults and other children. Maybe it was because of the bruises on his pale skin that had no origin. No origin that anyone would admit to anyways.

Tom was scared of everyone else, choosing never to play games, only hide away.

However, on the fateful day of his death, he decided to play with the other children. And during their little game, the freak of Wool's Orphanage was murdered.


	2. Green Eyes and Fireflies

Chapter 1: Green Eyes and Fireflies

Harry Potter was born just like any other ordinary wizarding child. Nothing out of the ordinary about him at all. He had a loving family, his Godfather, Sirius Black and Sirius' lover, Remus Lupin. Yes, his parents had died in an accident in which the roof over their bed collapsed and crushed them. But it doesn't matter to little Harry, he still has a family and wonderful friends.

Draco Malfoy, Harry's distant cousin and best friend, keeps him out of trouble for the most part. Ron and his brothers, the twins, Fred and George are the ones that get him their entire group into trouble. This group if you must know consists of the four mentioned above, Luna Lovegood, six years old to their seven; Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger-Prince (Snape took back his wizarding family name upon Lily Potter's insistence), a muggleborn genius who also lost her parents; Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott.

At this point in time Harry, in one of his more childish moments, is chasing fireflies, trying to catch just one. "Give it up, Harry!" Blaise yells from where he's sprawled on the ground. "You're not going to catch one!"

"How do you know?" Luna asks dreamily from a high up tree branch.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Ron inquires, he too sprawled on the ground.

"Easily…"

"-we let her…"

"-up here."

"-cause we thought…"

"-that she'd like…

"-to be up here."

"Will you two stop that?" Hermione looks up from her book with a scowl and a glare directed at the oldest in the group, the twins.

"Why?" Harry asks, leaping up and then pouting when he loses the bug he almost caught. "I find it funny. Is it because you still have trouble differentiating between the two of them?"

"Everyone has trouble differentiating between the two of them. They're twins for God's sake!"

"So?" Harry smiles very serpent like and cocks his head slightly. "If I had a twin, or at least a person that looks very much like me, would you be able to tell the difference?"

"Of course," they all called. "No one could ever look like you!" They look at each other with expressions of horror. "And they definitely couldn't act like you! It would be the end of the world."

"Very funny." Harry says, finally catching a firefly. "Look, guys! I got one!"

"Told you," Luna says to Blaise and stands up on her limb. She holds her hands out for the nine year old twins who lift her up higher onto the branch next to them. Hermione rolls her eyes and goes back to Hogwarts: A History, although none of her friends know why she's reading it for a seventh time. Blaise scowls at the little blonde girl and lays back down, covering his face with his arms. Ron, having never moved, falls asleep with a soft snore. Theodore who has remained characteristically quiet pulls out a book to read beside Snape's adopted daughter.

Draco wraps his arms around his smaller cousin and picks him up. "Drakey!" The blonde grins and runs off with him, prompting the ones still awake to wake up Ron and give chase. They call the game Harry Hunting. Whomever has the green eyed boy is it and has to run from the others.

Luna snags Draco's cloak, making him give up the right to hold Harry. With a giant blush on his face, the youngest picks up Harry and takes off. Every time they play, Harry gets embarrassed because he's so small even Luna, who isn't very strong, can carry him. But it embarrasses the others more, mostly because they usually can't catch her.

But this time someone does, Sirius wraps his arms around Harry, taking him and stopping the game. "Siri!" Harry whines, secretly enjoying being carried by his godfather. "Please let us play some more!"

"Not in these woods."

The children look around, suddenly realizing where they have wandered off to as the wind suddenly picks up, blowing their hair, the ones with longer locks, into their faces. "We're sorry, Sirius," Draco and Harry quietly whisper with heads bowed low, knowing that they are subject to a reprimand.

"I'm not mad," he says. "Just please stay out of her if you can."

"We will." The group walks back towards the muggle mansion where Sirius and Remus live, never noticing the gleaming red eyes trained upon Harry and the mouth curled up in a smile.


	3. Whispers from Walls

Chapter 2: Whispers from Walls

Harry curls up in his bed in the darkness. His hands are fisted lightly in the blankets as he listens for the whispers once again. He calls their owner the special friend he has never met. He knows that hearing voices you can't place is a bad sign, but he doesn't mind. The voices have never led him into any hurt. **_"Awake..."_**

The little wizard shoots up. "Yes."

**_"Good…"_ **

Very solemnly will the little voice answer questions with long answers. Harry reasons that it must be because it takes a lot of energy to speak through a wall. "Why do you need me to be awake, friend?"

"Lonely…"

"Why are you lonely?"

**_"Alone…"_ **

"Where are you?"

 ** _"Place…"_** The same answer as every other time he asks.

"What place?"

**_"Woods… place in woods…"_ **

"You live in the woods?"

**_"Yes… come…"_ **

"But what if I get caught?"

**_"No… no get caught… I protect special friend… only one… only one who hears…"_ **

"I'm coming, friend!" The door crashes open then to his friends, all of them.

"Who were you talking to, Harry?" George asks.

"A special friend. He wants me to go to the woods. He's lonely."

"Harry!" Hermione scolds. "What if this special friend hurts you?"

**_"Won't…"_ **

"What was that?" Ron says shaking.

**_"Special… Harry is special… my friend… come…."_ **

"I'm coming, and they won't stop me."

"Then we're coming too!"


	4. The Orphanage

Chapter 3: The Orphanage

The little group of children slip out of the manor into the dark forest following what Harry's voice had asked. The trees seem to surround them and soon they become hopelessly lost. "Harry," Hermione whispers, "I think we should turn back. Sirius and Remus are going to be furious."

"No, Mione! He's finally told me where he is! I want to find him." He takes off down the path blindly running with the others following, worried for their friends. Suddenly he stops… right in front of an Orphanage.

His eyes are wide and glazed and he starts to go closer. "Harry?"

Draco reaches out to touch his friend who snaps out of his trance at the touch. "I'm okay, Drakey."

"What was that about?" Neville asks.

"He's inside the orphanage. He lives there. He wants me to go inside."

"What about us?"

"He wants you to let me go alone. He's scared that the others won't like you."

"Others?"

"The other children of the orphanage."

**_Newspaper Clip from December 13th, 1933_ **

**_Since the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle on October 23rd, ten children have died in Wool's Orphanage. On the grounds of neglect, Mrs. Cole, the matron has been removed from her position in the staff and the orphanage closed._ **

**_All of the dead children were found in the middle of an indented circle as if someone was pacing around them. And the other children said they could hear laughter as if someone was playing._ **

Harry waves at his friends before disappearing inside. The wind at his back pushes him onward through the dark halls and ruffles his hair like a special friend. The threadbare curtains act as guides to his destination, blowing in the direction of his path. A small white light trickles down from the highest windows, giving him enough light so he doesn't trip on the holey rugs that make a long line of soft fabric beneath his sneakers. His fingers just brush the walls, seeing a hint of what kind of people this building used to carry.

On the outside, the others wait for a few minutes before rushing up to the door when it slams shut and locks with the laughter of little children coming from the inside, trapping an unknowing Harry inside.


	5. The Ghost Children of Wool's Orphanage

Chapter 4: The Ghost Children of Wool's Orphanage

Harry continues his investigation of the old orphanage, unaware of the problem outside. He's more interested in his surroundings and the wind that pushes him to the end of a long hallway. At the end is a door…

Harry peers around said door and sees a bedroom, threadbare and dusty. A wardrobe lies in the corner, being one of the few pieces of furniture, along with the bed and a nightstand. On said bed is a little boy that looks quite a bit like Harry. His emerald green eyes turn to the other boy in the room, Harry. **_"Hello,"_** he whispers.

"Hi, special friend."

The boy smiles. **_"My name's Tom Marvolo Riddle."_**

"I'm Harry Potter."

**_"I know. Do you want to play with me?"_ **

"Play what?"

**_"Tag."_ **

"Okay!"

**_"Tom,"_** wispy voices float in from nowhere, sending chills down the boy's spine. **_"Let us play with Harry too."_**

**_"NO!"_** he growls, standing up with a snarl ** _. "You cannot play with my special friend!"_**

**_"Weren't we your friends too, Tom? Isn't that why we're all here together?"_ **

**_"Stay out of my room!"_ **

**_"Oh, we will. But when your special friend comes out, then we'll get to play with him… just like you played with us."_ **

**_"No! No! NO! You can't touch what's mine!"_ **

**_"But you touched what was ours… just like we touched yours… enjoy your friend… while it lasts."_** The kids cackle, making Harry flinch.

Tom takes his hand and whispers, ** _"until the moon sets again, we can play in here, Harry. But when the sun rises, you must leave."_**

"I promise…"

Outside, the rest of Harry's gang tries and fails to break in before someone, Hermione, uses her head and says that they need to get the adults, leaving Harry in Wool's Orphanage with the ghosts of Tom Marvolo Riddle's murderers.


	6. Hello, Goodbye, Now We All Die

Chapter 5: Hello, Goodbye, Now We All Die

Harry spins around and around with his special friend, Tom, playing 'Ring Around the Rosie.' It's Tom's attempt to keep his friend's mind off of the ghost children. Surprisingly, it's worked quite well. Harry hasn't tried to leave the room, so he hasn't been attacked by the others.

And naturally they have become irritated. With what magic Tom had access to he keeps Harry from hearing their cries and evil plots. They want to scare the boy out into their space, where Tom cannot go. They can hurt him outside of his room. Only his room is a safe haven. After all, even in life, no one could get into his room without dying… except his first friend, Harry.

And then there's the courtyard. No one goes out there… it's where Tom died.

_"Hello…"_

_Tom looks up from his book at the quietly grinning orphans. "What do you want?" he asks with narrowed eyes._

_"We want you to play with us," a little girl by the Amy Benson says, smiling with just a hint of cruelty._

_"Yeah," Billy Stubbs interjects, "you should play with us." His smile seems cruel as well, probably thinking of how the boy in front of them hung his pet rabbit._

_"So will you?" Eric Whalley and Dennis Bishop ask together, snickering in their minds about what all ten of them have planned._ **AN: that's the last of the Orphanage children mentioned… the rest will be made up.**

_Though he's still suspicious, Tom agrees. And as they dance around him, he hears:_

**_"Kagome, Kagome_ **

**_The bird in the cage, when, oh when will it come out_ **

**_In the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped_ **

**_Who is it in front of behind? (Actual translation)"_ **

_"Margie?"_

_"Wrong!" they shout, even though the boy told the truth. Margie Valle was behind him, but they didn't care. "Now you lose and arm or a leg, or you get your head bashed in!"_

_"What should be do?" Ana Johnson asks._

_"Let's bash in his head!" And so they do._

_And as he lays dying on the recess floor, he vows to get revenge on the children who played the game with him. If he only knew that those children would stick around to haunt him…_

_And who would have thought that their sole purpose was to hurt him, even in death. Now he's trapped, and if he plays his cards right, this time he can leave, and Harry will come with him._


	7. Daybreak

Chapter 6: Daybreak

Sirius and Remus race after the children back to the orphanage. The door remains locked even after a barrage of spells. The only answer is the childish cackling from the ten evil children. On an indescribable impulse the race around to the back as the sun begins to rise.

Harry nods at Tom, opening his arms and baring his body and soul. He moves into his partner's body, intertwining his very essence around Harry's. This is their plan, the plan to free both Tom and himself.

When daylight comes, the other children will become invisible and harmless. Even at night, they cannot leave the orphanage without a vessel because of the wards around a ghost's death place. Only once whatever is left of their remains are burned or they find peace may they pass on. But if a piece of them is taken away while they're in a host, they may live wherever the piece of them exists.

For Tom, it is a diary which houses a lock of his hair and some of his blood. One of the children, Billy, took it off of his corpse, and sealed all of their fates.

"Harry," Tom whispers, "they are silent. The sun must have risen." Harry mentally nods and starts out of the room.

In the common hall, laughter starts up again, causing the elder child to shriek for him to run. The evil ten appear behind him singing:

**_"Kagome, Kagome_ **

**_The bird in the cage, when, oh when will it come out_ **

**_In the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped_ **

**_Who is it in front of behind?"_ **

The duo scream and barrel out of the doors into the playground with the others following close behind when Harry's jerked back, throwing Tom out of him.

The living wizards and Tom watch in horror as he's drug back and the orphanage collapses.


	8. Funeral Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the chapter you should read if you don't want to see one of the main characters die!
> 
> If your okay with someone dying, you can read Chapter 7 Alternate: The Ghost Children of Hogwarts. To tell you the truth the Alternate ending was how this story was originally going to end.

Chapter 7: Funeral Bells

The children and adults on the side of good scream Harry's name and start running towards the wreckage, but Tom gets there first, throwing off the rubble to unearth the snowy faced boy. He barely breathes but that's all Tom needs.

He glides effortlessly into Harry's body, lending all of the energy in order to fix his friend while running back to Harry's family and friends. He grabs a box of matches from the jumper pocket that he told Harry to grab earlier and lights it, throwing it back to watch the Orphanage, with the help of magic, burst into flames.

They watch it until Tom feels the ties keeping him tethered snap, and now he can leave with Harry, forever.

That night as Harry and Tom sat up, watching the moon, they heard a noise outside. So they open the window to hear a soft whisper…

**_"Kagome, Kagome_ **

**_The bird in the cage, when, oh when will it come out_ **

**_In the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped_ **

**_Who is it in front of behind?"_ **


	9. Alternate Version: The Ghost Children of Hogwarts

Chapter 7 Alternate: The Ghost Children of Hogwarts

Time Skip: Ten Years Later

The little group of children, now adults, from the mansion by Wool's Orphanage stand proudly amongst the other graduates from Hogwarts. They seem to be the only relaxed ones, knowing that no pranks will be pulled on them by Hogwarts' two little prankster ghosts. Just like Peeves, these two have a knack for making one's day awful.

One of them should be graduating with the others, but instead he watches, enthralled by the massive amount of people he could prank.

**"Harry, don't even think about it."**

The little boy turns around to look at his best friend. **"Come on, Tom. It'd be our goodbye present to all of them."** Suddenly his expression turns sad. **"I wish I could have graduated with them."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's not your fault. You tried to save me, but it was just to late, Tom. No use crying over spilled pumpkin juice."**

And it wasn't. Tom really did try to save his friend but it was too late…

_The children and adults on the side of good scream Harry's name and start running towards the wreckage, but Tom gets there first, throwing off the rubble to unearth the snowy faced boy. He isn't breathing…_

_Tom shrieks, trying his hardest to send life into his friend. But he just can't. Harry's dead. And his soul, "It's okay, Tom," pops up to prove it. His skin is white and his eyes are more luminesant than ever. He blinks at him before reaching out and plucking the diary with both of their blood on it now. With his other hand he lights his body on fire, as well as the Orphanage, suddenly able to use some of his hidden magic._

_"It'll be okay," he whispers._

 

Underneath the school after the ceremony, they smile and dance around and around with the other ghosts, singing:

**_"Kagome, Kagome_ **

**_The bird in the cage, when, oh when will it come out_ **

**_In the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped_ **

**_Who is it in front of behind?"_ **

**_And now we reach the end._ **


End file.
